Family Curse
by Kittehkat432
Summary: Elena read the words each night as she sat in her empty room, in a different state holding onto what she had of her humanity. She knew she missed Damon, That Tyler hadn't called in two days and that no matter what Forks would never be home. Delena.
1. John's Letter

**I forget the title and the author of the story I read that made me want to write this one. BUT it was great, and I really enjoyed its three chapters :( I want more! AND here is the idea for a plot line that came into my HEAD I love you all. Review because I don't know if this is really going to be that popular and I do base everything on reviews. **

* * *

><p>"...No Aunt Jenna" Elena said the words with the phone in between her shoulder and her ear. She was struggling with the stack of books she had to read for English and unlocking the door, she sighed in frustration as she dropped all of her things.<p>

"I'm just concerned you're spending too much time at the boarding house" Jenna said, she also sounded like she was multi-tasking. "I would think I'd be able to see you a lot more since you and Stefan broke up" Jenna had expressed time and time again how she didn't understand why Elena still hung around the boarding house if Stefan had broken up with her. Truth was, she didn't really know why she still studied in the large living room or raided the fridge time and time again. Yes, it was her house but it was also Stefan's. And Elena hated those awkward run ins with him in the morning.

"Aunt Jenna" Elena said trying to keep her cool, but being serious as well "I'm a little busy at the moment with school work, Please can I call you back later"

"I guess- be home by ten tonight" Elena wanted to throw a screaming fit at Jenna's words. She couldn't remember the last time she had a curfew- all she knew was by the time she finished all those awful assignments and cooled off it would be a waste of time even coming here. What was the point of owning a house she couldn't stay the night in! Instead of that fit, she hung up and picked up her books, and something she hadn't seen before in a white thin box. She checked the mailing address, and noticed it was to her. She rolled her eyes when she saw who it was from, why was he trying to make any kind of contact with her, she could barely understand it.

She walked inside, a put her books down on the coffee table, and ripped into the box. Two things fell out, a letter that was written with blue ink on perfect white paper and a journal much like Johnathan Gilbert's but it had a girly touch to it.

She read the letter first, it should have some explanation:

_Dear Elena, _

_ When you were born, I knew someday I would have to write this letter and explained to you something I would not wish upon anyone. You have grown to believe the reason we have the rings that bring us back to life is because of Vampire attacks. That is partly true, the rings did stop all supernatural attacks from killing us and at one point of time any man that was married to a Gilbert woman had to wear one. Why you may be asking yourself right now... because Gilbert Women were cursed with something worse than death. One could compare them to witches, powerful enough to wipe out a country with the right materials, or you could compare them to angels, able to heal and help anyone with their touch. It doesn't sound much like a curse, but it is. Ginny Gilbert, Jonathan Gilbert's sister was the first of many- and she was the one to bring the curse on all of you. She woke after her 18th birthday with a pain so horid the town assumed she'd die. Yet, she did not. She merely fell asleep for many days and then awoke, she could control the wind and the weather, and she could control feelings and could have anything she ever wanted. Why, again? She killed a witch who cursed her with power. Power she could not control, power that brought death and destruction to anyone she was with. Ginny took the other route because she was alone. She was betrayed by her family, and the town wanted her dead. She killed many people in her time, until she killed herself. I'm not telling you this to scare you, I'm telling you what is to come. To be prepared to have this power, to have every vampire want you so they can drink the power out of you. _

_-John._

_P.S. I will be in touch. _

Elena looked at the letter, and then back at the book. This had to be a joke? Right... But she knew it wasn't. John loved Elena, and she knew all he ever wanted was to keep her safe. He wouldn't send a letter to scare her away, or trick her. She just stood there in that same spot with her hand over her mouth-crying. Until she heard a car door shut outside, she ran around the house making it look like she had done something in all the time she had been home. Damon walked in with a smile on his face, motioning for Elena to follow him.

**I know, I know... So amazing. Don't worry I outlined this story so I know what I'm doing ;) PLEASE PLEASE PLLLLLLEEEEEASE Review. **


	2. Telling Someone

Damon walked up the stairs with cat-like footsteps that Elena would never be able to match. She envied him for being so dangerous and she wanted him lately in ways she hadn't before. If anything, he had become the better choice in the end for her. Damon was sweet when he wanted to be, and he didn't let her get her way all the time. He spoiled her all the same though by getting all the things he could for her, when he could get them. He'd die for her and those were the unspoken words between them. Stefan had wanted something else, he had wanted Katherine. Those were the unspoken words between Elena and Stefan that drove ironically a stake in their relationship. Elena wasn't Katherine, and Stefan wasn't who he said he was either. He was- a lie. That was the word Elena often thought of when Stefan came to mind. A lie, his whole lifestyle was a lie.

Elena was following Damon into his room, he was still all smiles and she didn't know if that made her scared or if she should be jumping for joy "What is it?" She asked getting a little irritated with his silence.

"It's been three weeks since you and Saint Stefan broke up" That was a known fact by everyone; She didn't know why he was even stating that in the first place. Another uncomfortable silence later he spoke again "Elena, would you go on a date with me?"

Elena's mouth fell open in one of those cliché moment scenes; Of course she wanted to go… She had been falling in love with Damon. Call her old fashion, but she had been waiting for him to make the official first move. "Yes" Elena cheerfully hugged him; Damon was the shocked one now. He hugged her back and then started to talk about where he wanted to go.

It surfaced the fear inside of her. "Damon…" She trailed off as he started to talk the time "I have something to tell you, but you have to promise you won't freak out" She reached into her back pocket pulling out of the letter. She wanted to retract her words, and tuck the letter back into its safe place but that didn't seem to be happening as Damon took it from her hands with a warm smile on his face.

"What is this?" He asked skimming it, and then he dropped the piece of paper completely. She saw fear in his eyes, but she didn't know if that was fear of her, or for her. Then she was anger and she hoped that anger was because this happened to her.

"I'm cursed, Damon" Elena cried, the words barely got out of her mouth before Damon threw his hands up in the air. "Say something"

"I-I can't" Was Damon about to cry? Elena didn't have time to comfort him he was gone as soon as his words were out. She bent down to pick up the letter, it took all she had not to crumble it up and throw it. She huffed as tears started to well up in her eyes. _Great_ She thought _Day one and it's already ruining my life. _She wasn't going to wait for Damon to calm down, instead she was going to leave the house completely- if he wanted her, he could find her.

Her phone was ringing, she realized that she probably should answer it. It could be Jenna again "Hello" She said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Bonnie questioned back.

"I'll meet you in the park" Elena said running down the stairs, she grabbed her car keys and her books slamming the door shut and running right into Stefan. "Please move" She said and when he did she bolted for her car.

* * *

><p>"Seriously Elena? Do you think it's funny what I am?" Bonnie said in a nasty tone "Funny, really funny! After all I've done for you and your vampire boys you want to make up lies that you're a kind of witch"<p>

"I'm not lying Bonnie!" Elena tried to keep her voice in a hushed whisper but that wasn't going too well for her, she was angry with Bonnie who was even more angry with her. "I'm cursed!" Elena said pulling the letter out, as if Bonnie would take that as some kind of proof. Wrong answer!

"Being a witch is a gift and you mocking me for it is a real bitch move!"

"But Bonnie-" Elena called out after her, but Bonnie was gone. Elena left the park bench, she wandered the streets until she found Mystic Grill. She got seated and waited for Matt to wait on her.

* * *

><p>After an hour of watching him wait tables, she almost left. But as she went to get her things Matt appeared= apron off and smiling "Matt" She couldn't help but cry as she explained everything, he looked oddly calm. She had hope that he would say something that meant something to her. That he would have something to say that would comfort her through this mess. "And John's letter said it'd be painful and I'm so scared" She hadn't said that to anyone else, because no one else would give her the chance to. It was the truth though, she was scared to change into something that wasn't human. "Life just got sort of normal for me again"<p>

"As normal as a life can be in a town full of vampires and other mythical creatures..." Matt trailed off.

"So that's about it" Elena wiped her eyes once more, her eyes were stinging.

"You are kidding right? This is one of those lessons you used to give me" The words that she knew Matt wanted to say never came out 'when we were dating'.

"No" Elena admitted "It's not, but I wish it was" Matt sobered up, fixed his open mouth and stood tears in his eyes.

"I have to get back to work" Elena's hands were pressed against her face, how was no one understanding that this wasn't some sick joke-besides Damon who still hadn't called or text once. "Why the frown?" Caroline said in her jealous tone "You and Matt looked cozy a few seconds ago"

"It's not like that!" Finally, all the building anger came out "Damon freaked, Bonnie thinks I'm lying and Matt's stuck between wanting to hate me and wanting to kiss me and you're being jealous when you're with Tyler of the time I spend talking to Matt- that's great Caroline!"

"You know how I feel about matt!" It was like Caroline hadn't heard a word.

"Whatever Caroline" Elena got up and left the Grill, she seemed to be isolated here. Her friends weren't listening, she had no one to talk to. She wandered pass a shop that sold their items outside, no one seemed to be outside at the moment though. She took the most deadly bottle of liquor and knew no one would ever suspect her. (Cause kids don't do that in this small town!) She kept walking, hiding it until she found herself at the falls. She stood on the bridge, shrugged and kept walking to the tip of the rock. There she sat down and opened the bottle with a loud pop, her legs dangled over the edge as she swallowed the burning drink.

She heard a complicated sound coming from the bridge a few feet away from her, her head managed to correct it though. Heavy breathing and jogging footsteps. She turned around to see Tyler wearing his work out pants listening to something on his iPod. She returned to what she was doing, her and Tyler never really talked. He was always talking to Caroline and she had better things to do. "Elena?" She heard him ask as the jogging stopped. He was still breathing heavy, probably on some strong man work out that a normal guy couldn't do. "What are you doing here?" She heard him jump over the bridge post and join her. They didn't speak for a long time but soon enough Tyler's hand extended to what she was drinking. He said with a bit of humor in his voice "Elena Gilbert, drinking on the edge of the falls, who would have figured?" Pause "Usually it's me doing the reckless things"

"I don't do this often" Elena said, taking the bottle back from him "But hey, aren't we all reckless?"

"True story" Tyler laughed stealing the bottle back and taking a long swig, Elena laughed. She didn't know if it was because Tyler looked like a mess or if it was the liquor kicking in. "So, what's your excuse?"

"I got a letter today from John" She still had a hint of a smile on her face, one of those sarcastic smiles "Says I'm cursed"

"No kiddin'" He sighed "Well that's my excuse too" He held the bottle up, as to toast the fact they were screwed from ever having a norma life again "To family curses" He handed Elena the bottle and smiled starting some other useless conversation.

"To family curses" Elena whispered, they talked for a long time like they had been best friends all their life. Thanks to Caroline they knew everything about each other, even the things that they shouldn't. Thinking of Caroline, Elena got satisfaction of her possibly walking by here and freaking out at them laughing and telling their stories to each other. When the sun started to set on the sky, Elena stood up and checked her phone. Damon had called more than once, "I have to go"

"Elena..." Tyler said still sitting, looking down at the bottle in his hands "I'm here for you, trust me I know how it feels to be cursed"

"Thanks Tyler" She smiled at him, and started walking back to the Boarding House wondering where her car was. She hoped Stefan wasn't at the house still, that would be an awkward run in now wouldn't it? Damon was sitting in the living room when she walked in "Hey"

"I called" Damon said "Where were you? I looked almost everywhere!" He was standing in front of her now, grabbing her shoulders. "Everywhere"

"Not everywhere, Damon... I was at the falls" She didn't say anything about Tyler, because knowing Damon he'd get mad and shout it out to the world.

"Oh" Was Damon's only response then he started doing some serious apologizing "I'm sorry I walked out, It was just too much to handle. I can't see you go through that... I don't want you to ever have to go through something like that. It isn't fair. They burned Ginny, knowing this town- they would do it again."

"I know" Elena whispered, Damon's lips crashed into hers. In that moment it was her and him without any curse mixed into it. They were just kissing, without getting interrupted. She had never been kissed like that before, he was strong but sweet and the kiss was the fairy princess kind of kiss that no one could ever match "I love you Damon" Most of the time, when girls said that in movies or books Elena would laugh at them. They barely knew who they were loving, and if they just started dating it was just a major crush but this was love because she couldn't see herself feeling this way for anyone else. Plus, she knew every key thing about Damon. She'd like to know a little more about his past but she could wait for that.

"I love you too"

**OHH Snap, review.**


	3. John Returns

Damon had found Elena's car and driven it back to the Boarding House "Do you have to go?" Damon whined, Elena patted his shoulder feeling sorry for him.

"Aunt Jenna's going to throw a fit if I don't!" She said, giving him a quick kiss as Stefan walked in the house again with tattered clothes and blood running down his chin. "Disgusting" She didn't mean to say that out-loud but she meant it. "I love you" She said to Damon and as Damon said it back butterflies started to form.

"Be safe" Damon said, Elena ran down the stairs with all this hope in her chest for a different future fool of love. She got into her car, turning on the radio and starting down the long driveway. She thought of everything that had happened this afternoon. How everything had gone from normal, to a mess to amazing in a few short hours. She thought of Tyler too on the bridge. She had made a new friend, she was excited for a new day tomorrow. A day she could kiss Damon, talk to Tyler, and make up with all her friends.

She looked at the clock, Jenna was going to kill her if she was late. She prayed traffic wasn't heavy at the cross, at the red light though something happened. At first she felt really sick, like she was about to throw up everywhere. She was glad she was stopped, but then the pain built up, she started breathing heavily grabbing her side. It continued to go through her, her head started to hurt really bad. Then it stopped all together, the light was green. She started to go wanting to get home as soon as possible but as she was crossing the bridge way it started even harder, she swerved and drove off the bridge crashing into water. She wasn't screaming because she was falling, she was screaming because she couldn't see anything but red and her head was killing her. She felt like she had posion running through her veins and it was pumping through her heart and then to her entire body.

She passed out from lack of air, and the pain.

* * *

><p>She woke up to the sound of beeping, she knew where she was because she remembered fully what had happened. When she opened her eyes, she saw an older hand with the Gilbert ring on it. It was John. "Dad" She cried, she had never really called John dad but she felt like a little kid. He hugged her "It's going to be okay Elena, we just have to get you out of here as soon as possible. They can't be running test on you" Jenna and Jeremy ran into the room next, along with a sobbing Bonnie and Caroline.<p>

"Oh my God Elena" Caroline cried "I'm so sorry for what I said earlier" They went through hugs, and "I'm feeling fine" at keast a hundred times. Elena just wanted them all to leave though so John could explain what was going on with her. What had happened to her tonight... She felt better and that was the truth but who knew when it would happen again. Jeremy and Jenna stayed for a long time until Elena made them go, Bonnie drove Caroline home and then it was just John and Elena.

"You got my letter?" John asked, his eyes were full of tears she had never seen before. "I'm sorry this has happened to you"

"I just want to know why!" Elena yelled, her heart beat sped up with anger. "Why me?"

"Did you read the diary?" He tapped the side of her bed, Elena didn't like the hospital. It was too white, she liked a little color here and there. John looked stressed out, like he hadn't slept in a few days and he hadn't even bothered to shave.

"Not yet" Elena admitted, feeling guilty that she hadn't. It might of prepared her for what was coming for her.

"All your answers will be in there... I have to go Elena" John pet her hair "The nurse keeps looking at me" Elena nodded, "Where is the diary?" John asked though, Elena imagined he was thinking of how she had nearly drowned.

"It's at the Boarding House" Elena sighed "I'll call Damon to bring it by"

"You do that, I'm going to get out of here before I get kicked out. I imagine your Aunt isn't too happy to see me" John walked out, he was acting strange to Elena but she knew that he cared. He cared that she was cursed, and that she couldn't escape it. She almost died. Elena picked up the white hospital phone and dialed Damon's number. He answered first ring.

"Hello?" He said in a chipper mood.

"Damon.." Elena started weeping on the phone with him in between words. This was just too much for her to handle. She couldn't understand why she was the one cursed by all this... She was supposed to have a normal human life with vampires and werewolves not a life where she might have these powers stronger than Bonnie.

"I'll be there in a few minutes" Damon said, serious now. When the line went dead, a nurse walked into the room.

"Can I get you something to eat" She looked down at the clipboard "Miss Gilbert"

"No, I'm not hungry"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Three chapters! Three CHAPTERS ONE DAY, I love this story just can't stop writing it. Love ya guys that are reading this. Review! Review! Review!<strong>


	4. Alliance

_13 October 1864, _

_ I woke up today in a cold chamber with moist grounds and chains, I was unclothed and I hadn't a memory of what had happened the night before. Not until I fully registered my surroundings and George Lockwood. It had happened. The transformation had happened like the witches said, I changed into something I cannot describe. George woke with a loud coughing breath also unclothed but for a different reason. I remembered the gray wolf with glowing yellow eyes, he was frightening. Yet, why did he jump when he saw me? Because I was also scary. "You made it" He whispered in a rough voice "We made it" All at once my night came back to me. I had followed George down into his chamber and locked myself up with bars and chains, so did he. Though he swallowed a burning liquid then we waited. I was scared and when the pain started to kick in a screamed loudly, but George was there by my side the whole time as I changed. I never was alone, and it was nice to have a real friend that went through the same thing as me. George and I got dressed and walked out into the new world, parting ways because the town would never understand why Ginny Gilbert was around George Lockwood. I went the direction of my house, tired and in a daze waiting for the heat to vanish, when a heavy breeze floated by me when the sky was still I was alarmed and realized I must have done it. _

_I know these things, I am no longer the human girl that is sisters with the town loon, I believe in anything supernatural or strange, and I am in love with George Lockwood. _

Damon stood up at the end of the bed, laughing slightly "I'm serious, Damon" Elena laughed back at him and he collected her dishes and threw them into the trash bin, "Goodnight" he kissed her and returned to his seat. He would sit there until John showed up, gave him that meaningful get away from my daughter look, and told him that it was his turn to visit Elena. No one knew about Elena and Damon yet, no one had time to talk to her. John only read the pages of the diary to her and Caroline only talked to herself. Jeremy just sat there and stared at her, and Jenna sometimes cried and sometimes told Elena of her day. Bonnie hadn't shown up since the other night, and Elena felt a little upset she hadn't seen Tyler at all. Matt was there almost every afternoon telling her about his day and asking for help on his math homework.

"You get out tomorrow?" Damon asked, looking at the papers on the board. "How exciting maybe we could get to that date"

"Sounds nice" Elena thought for a minute but then she frowned "Actually I can't" Tomorrow was a full moon, and if Ginny's diary was correct she was to change tomorrow. Reading the love story/ Terror story and made Elena want to rely on Tyler tomorrow. Not that she loved him or anything, but going through the diary George helped Ginny. He took away her pain with everything he had, and she calmed him from tearing down the whole town while everyone was searching for vampires.

"Oh? Why not?" Damon questioned "Plans with someone else?" He didn't look insecure but the way he was asking proved his looks wrong.

"If you mean about a billion textbooks than yes, yes I do" Elena smiled at him, but then John walked in giving Damon the look. Elena huffed told Damon goodbye and then got prepared to hear anther diary entry. John prepared himself too by withdrawling the book from his jacket and opening it to the bookmarked page. At that moment the door busted open, "Elena" Tyler said short of breath, he held flowers and a card.

"Mr. Lockwood, how nice of you to join us" John said, Tyler rolled his eyes at John and sat by Elena. He handed her the card, shrugging. He didn't look like a mess today and somehow Elena liked that, she liked the way he was wearing a neat polo and hand little beads of sweat on his forehead from running there. "Back to the book" He read on and on about pain, until Tyler stopped him. It was in Tyler's school bag, the leather journal. He threw it at John "It's George's journal" He said at John's shocked face.

Elena was lost, had John and Tyler been talking? It seemed like the only resonable explanation she could think of. John skimmed the contents "Is this the plan for tomorrow, you lock yourselves up together and pray not to kill each other"

"It worked before didn't it?" Tyler said "What's your solution. She can't go running through the town! and neither can I, and it says only a werewolf can get through to her or that was the understanding I got"

"I guess your right" John threw the book at him, which he caught with excellent abilities.

"Well good, because I know I'm right." Tyler's eyes were glowing with yellow flares. "I think we should get out of here." Elena started unplugging cords as fast as she could, John ran out of the room trying to stop the nurses and Tyler grabbed Elena by her arms and held her bridal style. He opened the window, Elena felt the whiping wind against her face as her hair started to blow, Tyler jumped and she held on tightly to his shirt. It took her a few minutes to register that she was safely on the ground.

"Not every day I break out of a hospital" Elena nervously giggled. She didn't know what to say to him, that maybe she was happy he finally came to visit her. She needed a friend on her side, a friend not a boyfriend... and Damon just didn't understand the major point in all this. It was like he was avoiding the topic completely, he didn't even know what caused Elena to wreck. He assumed it had been her drinking before. She just needed someone there for her that didn't have to be asked. Tyler didn't have to be asked, he just was.

_God, _Elena thought _Caroline is going to hate me_

**Review!**


	5. Ice Cream

**I need people to review :( very sad I only have two reviews and I'm working really hard on this! Agh so irritating!**

After a stern talking to by Aunt Jenna and a few calls Elena was safely in her bed awaited tomorrow, she couldn't sleep. She heard her window open and Tyler crawled through. He held ice cream in a bag, and a lot of other junk food. "What's all this?" Elena found herself laughing at him.

"I have to gain weight, and you have to feel better about tomorrow" He had gone from jerk that Caroline was dating, to a guy with an actual heart over a few nights and Elena was happy he was here with her. "I feel like you're the only one I can talk to anymore" She felt like he just read her mind, "You know?"

"Yeah I know, I'm not really confused I just don't understand why this happened to me!" Elena didn't yell, she dug into the ice cream and started shoveling it in. "I'm scared about tomorrow"

"I am too" He laid out on her bed like they had been best friends forever "Who would have thought a few years ago, you and me being these freaky cursed kids" Elena snorted, a few years ago she was a cheerleader and more concerned about Matt than anyone else. Tyler had just been Matt's best friend she hung out with a few times and barely exchanged words with.

"I remember when my biggest concern was that Caroline was texting Matt all night" Elena laid out too, her eyes floating to the ceiling "What's going to happen after I change?"

"Ginny left town" Tyler shrugged "But she came back after John was attacked, they burned her for casting a spell or something. It never really said. George was angry for years though, he tried to kill certain families" It was the love story that people could read about in books. Elena was captivated by it in a weird way, she blushed as he continued to talk about their ancestors. Tyler was shirtless because he was "Hot all the time" according to him, she just thought he was trying to get comfortable and hint he was staying the night to watch over her. Elena didn't mind if he did or not, it wasn't a big deal. She walked off to the bathroom to do the same, get comfortable. She had a big day tomorrow. She put on her sophie shorts and a tank top. When she walked out of her room she was confronted with an unexplainable scene. Jeremy was standing in her door way, glaring at Tyler who was looking at Elena.

"Okay, I know people say this a lot but it seriously isn't what it looks like. He brought ice cream!" Elena thought Jeremy was going to do some dick head move on her but instead he believed her.

"What flavor"

"I got strawberry, mint, and buttercup"

"Those are odd flavors to get" Jeremy laughed and took the strawberry one and waving goodnight.

"I thought he was about to beat me or something" Tyler laughed scooping ice cream on a spoon. They were both at the end of the bed, feet on the pillows. Elena nudged him smiling as she did the same, "I never thought this would happen"

"Me either, you were some jerk awhile back" She admitted "and I was a cheerleader, and then that poor girl that lost her parents in the car accident."

"You were Matt's girlfriend, and I was everyones boyfriend" Tyler winced "I hated myself though, I hated that life in general"

"I did too, it that weird way I wasn't happy" She frowned "Not that I'm any happier these days... That night I was driving home and everyone said it was because I was drinking but it wasn't Tyler. I got these pains in me like someone was stabbing me and I lost my sight for a few mintues. Then I was under water"

"No control" He stated "You had no control"

"I had no control" Elena agreed, they cleaned the mess up after they had eaten enough for half the football team. Tyler slept on one end of the bed, and Elena on the other. The head to foot thing, as the lights went off and Elena got comfortable she whispered something to Tyler "Do you promise to keep me safe"

"I promise to protect you at all cost, whether it be from a jealous girlfriend or yourself" He shifted "You're my best friend now"

As silence took over the room, neither Elena or Tyler could sleep. It was usually like this with Tyler before the full moon but tonight it was because Elena's fear was practically radiating off of her. He had planned this in the past few days when John came to him. He asked him to read the diaries and from what Elena had told Tyler, he knew that it was to do with her. He sat up for hours reading each entry to the very last. It seemed like everyone during that time kept a diary or something similar to it.

Mystic falls journals could be a best selling book. The terror kind, and the one full of dark secrets. He knew some gossip from those days, how the Lockwood's were major players. It was slightly humorous to him, then how Geoge accidently killed someone. It was scary, Tyler kept recalling when he killed that girl. He wondered what it would be like to see Elena change. What would she look like, what would happen to her.

**Guys, I'm feeling like I like Tyler and Elena for this, let me know how you feel!**


	6. Preparation

**Been meaning to get this out here, ever since 3x5 I haven't seen Klaus as such a bad guy. Yeah, he's messed up everything but he just didn't want to be alone. And I oddly understand that! **

The sun had woken the two, stretching they got up and started their day. Tyler walked downstairs with Elena, Jeremy nodded to him and Jenna put her hand on her hips "Seriously?" She asked, Jeremy explained that Tyler was over for him. Not Elena. Jenna apologized as Jeremy had one of those rare grins on his face, he casted a look over to Elena _You owe me, _they started cooking breakfast. Tyler sat down on the counter as Elena made eggs. He laughed, they were still in their comfortable clothes. "So, I didn't hear you come in last night Tyler" Jenna set down her mug "Glad Jeremy has a friend that isn't a girl"

"Ha-Ha Aunt Jenna" Jeremy started bacon "God, Elena can you tell Stefan to STOP texting me. It's really annoying" Jeremy started to pull out his touch screen phone going through tons of messages from Stefan that he had barely replied to. They were all about her. She rolled her eyes and continued what she was doing.

"I don't really talk to him anymore" Elena finished up her cooking, throwing the pans in the dish-washer. Tyler ran back upstairs to put on what he had been wearing after barely eating. Elena followed after him when she finished her food with a large swallow of orange juice. Jenna had left for a meeting, Jeremy was about to go out with friends. Elena carefully put on something that wouldn't be ruined by the night events. She packed an extra pair of clothes as Tyler instructed her to do. She bounded down the stairs with a bag with M on it. For Mystic Falls High School, it was her duffle bag for practice when she was a cheerleader.

Tyler was out the door, he was acting as if he was running from something. Like they had to rush to get set up, Elena was right behind him until Jeremy pulled her arm "Are you with Tyler Lockwood?" He sounded a little pissed off about it "Or are you two just sleeping together?"

"He's a friend Jeremy, respect my boundaries" Elena ran after Tyler, He had waited for her at the end of the driveway "Jeremy" She explained, they just started walking anywhere they wanted to until that set time when they had to go hide. "Caroline's going to hate me if we walk in together" She said as they stood in front of Mystic Grill. Elena didn't even know why they were here, they just ate. Still Tyler grabbed her hand in that friend way and pulled her in. Exactly what Elena didn't want. Bonnie standing there talking to Matt, she saw Elena and Tyler holding hands, Matt saw them holding hands and Bonnie squinted her eyes and walked off. Elena dropped Tyler's hand and they continued towards the pool table.

"Damon" Tyler chuckled "I would say it's nice to see you, but that would be lying" Damon punched Tyler in the mouth, Elena's eyes widened with shock that he didn't even say anything first giving Tyler a warning. "Bastard" Tyler wiped the blood from his healing mouth. A crowd was looking around all them, including John.

"Stay away from my girlfriend" Damon said in a quiet tone so not everyone could hear them. Tyler stood up getting in Damon's face, they were breathing heavily- Caroline had joined the crowd with Bonnie and Elena kept praying that nothing else was said that ruined everything. "Mutt" Tyler jumped at Damon knocking him done on a table breaking it, he had fistfulls of Damon's leather jacket.

"Stop it!" Elena yelled over everyones talk, Caroline got in front of Elena as she tried to break up the fight "Get out of my way Caroline"

"What are you doing with my boyfriend" Caroline's arms were crossed in front of her chest, and to any other girl it would scare them but Elena was full of something she couldn't describe. She didn't know why the words came out, they just did and she didn't even know if they were true.

"What were you doing with Matt last night, Caroline?" Elena was in her face, Matt dropped all of his stuff and looked between the two girls.

"I swear I didn't tell anyone, Caroline" He said confirming Elena's words to the crowd. Elena turned away from a shocked Caroline and broke up the fight by pulling Tyler with so much strength it was almost inhuman. Damon got up and looked at Elena.

"I can't believe you" Elena said with disgust, she wrapped her arms around Tyler's waist holding him up. Of course he was going to lose that fight, it was Damon. Yes, Elena was angry with Damon but she still loved him. She regretted coming there with Tyler like that.

"I'm sorry Elena" Tyler said feeling his muscles and stretching "I didn't mean for-"

"I know you didn't...it's about that time Ty we have to go" Elena said, they started for the woods.

"Where did that strenght come from?" He asked with unsteady eyes "You were stronger than me for a second"

"I guess it's the moon" Elena shrugged it off, as they got deeper into the woods.

"Watch your step" He motioned for him to follow her down the steep steps, taking her hand to make sure she didn't fall on her face. As they walked, poured a liquid on the ground along with leaves of it. "I don't want to hurt anyone"

"Me either" Elena walked farther down into Tyler's cave. Once she got to the open area that probably led under the town or somewhere else she looked around, "We have five hours" Elena informed him, Tyler was in the opening with her locking his legs and arms up with her help. He did the same to her "Isn't it a little dangerous having us so close"

"Ginny and George did it" Tyler said "We won't kill each other, promise?"

"Promise" Elena looked around "I guess now we have nothing better to do than talk"


	7. Full Moon

**Review :)**

Elena was laying on the cold stone ground as the sky started to darken around her and Tyler "...That is why Matt is never allowed to drive my car again" Tyler ended his story with "Your turn" Elena thought for a moment about what story she could tell Tyler, and if he'd laugh at it or sympathize.

"When we were little kids, you pushed Matt in the sandbox because he stole your brownie. He hit you and I told Mrs. Petterson that Matt had tripped so you wouldn't get in trouble. The next day, Matt, you, Caroline and Bonnie were all sitting together during lunch creating a group" Elena giggled "I guess that's when all those kids started to hate us because we were popular"

"Oh yeah, Madison Lynard was a bitch and a freak for years and all she did was talk bad about you" It was strange going over the orgin of how they all became so popular "and then middle school happened and we were all too cool for each other. Caroline was dating kids in high school, you and Matt had just found your spark, Bonnie was helping everyone with everything and I started getting in trouble" Trouble that his mom or dad always got him out of "That's what I never understood, you got involved on the JV cheerleading team and I got involved in football and I still hung out with Matt but all of us just split up. I met Vickie that year though."

"And it screwed you up" Elena breathed, "Remember that night I showed up on your doorstep" Tyler's eyes floated to her, like she had something he wanted her to remember "I was soaking wet because I walked in the rain to your house and I was crying because my parents had died and I was... looking for you everywhere"

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Because I used to tell you everything, and Caroline and Bonnie weren't listening and Matt wasn't either I needed a friend" Elena admitted "You were that friend"

"Awhile later, you're in a cave with the werewolf me and I'm supposed to help you through this because you won't kill me"

"We don't know that for sure, Tyler" Elena was getting angry with herself, with the whole situation "What if something happens?"

"Then I'll die knowing I helped you" Tyler wasn't making anything better for Elena. "And if I did tonight then I have to tell you something I've never said outloud and maybe two years ago it might of meant something to you, maybe when you showed up on my doorstep it would have changed all of this"

"And what is that?" Elena asked, he was moving closer to her.

"I'm scared to lose you" He said "I can't lose you, I've lost everyone else and the ones still around don't care anymore" Elena thought back on Caroline and Matt... Then how everyone had been killed and all he had left was his mom.

"I can't lose you either Tyler" She hugged him causing the chains to make a clinking noise as they hit each other. Then Elena felt the first hit, she screamed falling back into the ground.

"Elena!" Tyler yelled trying to get to her side as her back arched with pain, she was still screaming. He pulled her back into his arms and held her as she screamed in pain. Her whole body was shaking, and the worst part was Tyler knew that this would be him in a few more minutes. He felt it starting in his arms and he dropped her as the chains became too tight on him. He was launching back and forth around the cleared area. Elena watched with stinging tears in her eyes as her and Tyler were in such pain. The worst part was, they weren't even worried about themselves in the process. They were worried about one another, Elena felt around the ground for Tyler because she could barely move her head. His hands was in hers once she grabbed it.

She kept thinking that she'd black out again from the amount of pain but she didn't. She watched as Tyler's bones disfigured themselves and he cried in agony. She tried to reach him and hold him but he kept telling her to stay back. He didn't want to hurt her, soon enough though...Tyler's eyes were replaced with yellow ones. He started getting these teeth in his mouth that were a little different opposed to the vampire teeth she usually sees. He was crying hard "Make it stop" He begged her making her sob for him.

"You can make it" She said and then another wave of pain pulsed through her, it hit her so hard she fell on her stomach. It was white light coming out of her as she screamed, she saw flames erupt from her hands and then extinguish themselves in a two seconds notice. Her jaw heart so bad, she clentched her teeth together with all her might. She was huffing trying to gain control of herself but it wasn't happening. It felt like her hands were breaking, her throat had become really dry from screaming and her eyes were burning like a thousand pieces of glass with hot sauce on them.

She heard howling in her ears though, but he wasn't trying to stratch her up. He was sitting next to her with his head on her. She closed her eyes to block out everything going on and she forgot about everything but a face, a beauitful face that she had seen hurt her today.

Damon.


	8. New Life

_Tyler,_

_I can imagine what you did that morning, maybe you woke up and called me like usual to tell me that you'd pick me up in ten minutes from the boarding house. Maybe you'd joke around saying Damon better be wearing clothes this time when we both know you'd never walked in on him not wearing clothes. You'd probably get dressed in your best clothes, kiss your moms forehead if she's not pouring over the papers she has to read, you'd grab your car keys and leave your house listening to the heavy beat music and I'd be getting ready for you to come pick me up. You might check your phone and notice Caroline had called over ten times already wondering where you are. You'll reply picking up a friend, it's funny that we never had enough courage to drive all the way to school together without you dropping me off right before we got to the parking lot and me walking the rest of the way... I wish we had, You'd drive up to the Boarding House and I'd be waiting outside with a warm cup of coffee. You'd take it and we'd start our drive towards the high school. I'd sing with you, or I'd tell you about the great injustice of being some all powerful vampire/witch thing. We had a great laugh about that when I woke up that night in transformation. I guess it killed me, the curse, but it says we all die and become something new. It wouldn't have been forever death if I had. I killed a poor bleeding jogger and you watched over me the next day, and kept me out of the sun. I made my own necklace so it wouldn't be so obvious to the Salvatore's. I'd tell you how Stefan won't stop giving me puppy eyes in Alaric's class and you'd threaten to beat him up. But that didn't happen did it? Instead the phone kept ringing, and ringing until you ran out the house without kissing your mom goodbye, you drove all the way to the Boarding house until Damon told you he hadn't seen me in a day. Then you checked your phone one last time and drove to Jenna's house where I wasn't. You waited for me to call, and you waited for me to show up at school but I never did. After a week past and you hadn't seen me or John you knew. And you felt betrayed and I never meant for that to happen... I swear. _

_The truth is, I am on the other side of the country living in a small town called Forks. Right next to the spoon and the knife, just kidding. I live my life as a human and John is that annoying police officer that bust all the kids for having the slightest bit of fun. We shared a small house connected to a huge forest where I hide myself in the ground on full moons. I will say that it is not easy without you on those nights, but I've made it through for a long time. Jr year is almost over and I've barely made a friend except for a group of people. The kind of people that you wouldn't approve of. They are vampires, and I am supposed to be a human. I wear vervain in the most ironic sense in my heart shaped locket with the picture of me and you and Damon in it. The silver presses against my chest reminding me that I don't have my life anymore. I am Elena Gilbert- human girl without a boyfriend that hangs out with some pale freaks from god-knows-where. They're real vampires, or cold ones according to some old native legends, they don't drink blood to survive. Stefan would like them. The natives are descendents from wolves, They think that Jacob is a werewolf, which he's not. I know what a werewolf is. They've never heard of the Salvatore type of vampire before obviously because they haven't said a thing about another type of vampire living among them. I like the fact that Katherine is not tangled up in every drama. The Cullens are nice people, they are... but Edward, the only single vampire, is a lot like Stefan and that makes me uncomfortable with him. What if he snaps like Stefan did? What if he hurts someone? That is beside the point I guess. The have abilities as well, yet they can't compel people and they can't kill each other so easily. Edward has a bit of a crush on me and he follows me around like a lost puppy most days. His older brother (I swear this is not a Damon/Stefan situation) thinks we're dating- actually the whole family thinks we're dating. Edward's a creeper though, he watches me while I sleep. I haven't told John yet, what's the point of doing that? He'll just run. They run FAST, really fast... faster than you but not as fast as Damon. They aren't like Damon one bit and it's really annoying. Plus, they can't feed on humans...they have to kill them if they do. One bite you're a vampire just like them. _

_Edward tries to pass the whole, your blood sings to me crap...I just wanna be like "I don't have blood" I have vampire blood that they can't even smell. So, I don't understand what the big deal is. You'd hate it here, trust me I hate it too. It sucks. Don't worry, I sneak off around the small town to drink blood. I don't like animal blood either, I prefer human. I don't need it like the others do, I just like it. It gives me a sense of control over the witch powers. _

_I miss Damon, I miss you too. I miss my life Tyler and if I could go back I would have never gone with John. But I did, because I was protecting you. It was the only way to make sure Klaus didn't come after you. When we were little, in 3rd grade, a year before you pushed Matt in the sandbox and a year after you kissed me under the yellow slide and told me not to tell anyone, you told me you'd 'take care' of anyone that tried to hurt me. 8 years later you promised me that again with a little more meaning. _

_I promised you I wouldn't kill you. Ty, this is my way of keeping my promise. You need to move on from me, stop visiting the grave that brought closure to everyone and leaving tulips. Stop calling my old cell phone number, and stop sending me countless emails and facebook messages. I won't let myself heart you, even if that means breaking your heart over and over again. _

_ I love you,_

_ The former Elena Gilbert. _

The hand written letter was sent in the mail, Elena had put her heart on the pages until she cried. She really did miss Tyler and everyone else, and she was so angry she was stuck here. She started to think about it when a quiet sound echoed in her ears due to her acute hearing. She wasn't supposed to hear that. "Hey" Edward sighed sitting in the rocking chair, Elena frowned at him.

"Not it the mood" She said and opened up her closet to the large selection of clothes that she had bought during a manic case of retail therapy. She picked a few outfits out of her cloest and started throwing them into a duffle bag. She didn't know what she was doing, she just wanted out of this town for the night- and maybe the week.

"The Volturi are coming" Edward warned, "I told you of them" _And I told you, I didn't give a- _"They want to meet you"

"Because you ran off to Italy beause I denied you, wow" Elena sighed, some guys that like to torture people wanted to meet her because of Edward being stupid. That was lovely, they probably thought she was very gifted because no one could read her mind or put their powers over her. This vampires were stupid, "Let's go...I guess but after they are done. I'm leaving" She ran down the stairs as Edward disappeared in almost thin air. "John" She cried, she was crying she was so angry "I can't stay here anymore"

"You can't go back, you know what he'll do to you" John said playing with his ring.

"Then let me die, I can't stay here anymore. I can't stay away from Damon anymore- I need him" The mention of Damon's name gave her shivers "I can't stay away from Tyler because I hurt him, we hurt him John and he needs me. I've been dreaming about him every night and I know that means something. It means something in the bottom of my heart and I can't shake those feelings"

"I'll go with you" John said "It'll be your best explanation" She settled with that, she was surprised John let her get her way. Did he have a choice in the matter in the first place? Not really. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go take care of some things"


End file.
